


Quarantine With Me

by FanaticKay, The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asthma, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Disney References, Harry Potter References, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Logan and Roman are stuck inside thanks to the virus COVID 19. They are trying to stay busy, but Roman is bored, so of course, Logan gets dragged in.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Quarantine With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago by me and my friend FanaticKay, so i hope you all enjoy.

"Logannnnnnn." Roman whined, flopping on the couch next to his boyfriend. "I am bored! I have already listened to Hamilton, Be More Chill, and Dear Evan Hanson, I need entertainment or I will die!"

“Then perish,” Logan deadpanned, barely looking up from his book.

"I am proud of you, but you have still sent me to my grave!" He rolled off of the couch onto the floor. "Blood, blood, blood, and death!" He said, acting as dramatic as Judy Hopps.

Logan sighed, shifting his gaze from his book to his stupidly dramatic boyfriend on the floor. He raised an eyebrow, “Are you done, love?”

"Are you ready to entertain me?" He asked, still playing dead with his eyes closed.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to regret this,” he muttered, more to himself than Roman.

"No you're not!" Roman said, giving his boyfriend a goofy grin from the floor that he was still starfished on.

Logan gestured for Roman to get up, putting his book to the side. “I suppose I am ready, then.”

Jumping up Roman clung to his boyfriend's side. "Thanks Logie! Now what are we going to do?"

Logan leaned against Roman, propping his legs up on the couch and picking his book back up. “Sit quietly while I finish reading.” He made a small noise of protest as Roman plucked the book out of his hands.

Roman grabbed the book and stood up. He was quite a bit taller than Logan was, so this would be quite funny to watch. "You can't read it if you can't reach it!"

“Roman!” Logan protested, standing up on his toes, trying to reach the book.

Roman just held it up slightly, higher, just a few inches out of Logan's grasp. "Aww you're so cute and small!" Roman giggled out harmlessly, not meaning to actually sound mean.

Logan pouted, stopping to cross his arms in front of Roman, attempting to look slightly intimidating so he gave the book back.

"You're like a little kitten baring its fangs, Love, not very intimidating." Roman lowered his hand, giving the book back. "But you did put up a fight, so you can have this back."

Logan pushed the book back towards Roman chest. “I don’t need your pity points.”

"Oh so you want me to keep it above my head until you find your own way to get it?" Roman asked.

Logan shrugged, acting indifferent. “Do what you will.” He turned his back, starting to walk to the couch.

"Noooooo come back!!!!" Roman yelled, launching himself at his logical partner. He grabbed Logan's legs, sitting on his feet like a child would to try and stop a parent from leaving.

Logan nearly tripped, waving his arms to regain his balance. “Sweet Newton, Roman. I’m not going anywhere.”

Roman just kinda snuggled his head into his arms, hugging Logan's legs tighter and curling into a ball. "Please don't leave."

Logan couldn’t help but look down at him fondly. He reached down with his hand, stroking his hair. “I’m right here, love.”

Roman looked up with big eyes, they almost seemed watery. "I am sorry I took your book, I just wanted to hang out with you."

Logan wished he could crouch down and sit next to Roman, but the other’s hold on him was too tight. “You don’t need to apologize. I could’ve been more... aware of how you get with reduced social interaction. I’m sorry.” He stroked Roman’s cheek.

Roman uncoiled from Logan, letting him move again. The prince kinda flopped back down to the floor, just staring at the ceiling fan, trying to keep his eyes focused on one wing of it.

Logan stretched his legs. He wandered towards the kitchen, making some noise as he fixed up a snack. He returned with a plate in his hand, grabbing a blanket and a couple of pillows. He placed the plate on the coffee table next to Roman. He offered Roman a pillow.

Roman took it, putting it under his head. "Logan?"

“Yes?” He asked, placing his own pillow down, sitting down so he was perpendicular to Roman, tangling their legs together.

"How long do you think this will last?" Roman asked. He had been stuck in the house for a week already, but it was for a good reason, you see, Roman had asthma. If he ended up COVID 19, he most likely would die, so he and Logan had agreed to only go out if absolutely necessary. They had a few friends that were going to join them in quarantine after they made sure they were healthy, but until then it was just the two of them.

Logan sighed, a flash of pain appeared in his eyes, though as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. “I- I don’t know, Roman.” He looked conflicted, insecure, as he admitted that aloud. “It could be a few more weeks, it could be months. It’s unpredictable, and there’s no known cure for it yet... we have nothing better to do than wait.”

"Ok," Roman said, scooting over so his head and his pillow was in Logan's lap. "Thank you for sticking yourself in here with me."

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Logan said, petting Roman’s hair.

Roman giggled softly to himself, lacing one on his hands with Logan, letting Logan's other hand continue to play with his hair. "I love you."

“And I you,” Logan smiled, kissing his hand lightly.

Roman kind of just dozed there for a while, only making small protests when Logan moved to regain his book, but didn't put up a fight when he began to read, seeing as there was always a hand in his hair, showing him the logical person was still paying attention to him.

Logan continued to pet his hair. Though it seemed like he was reading his book, his full attention was on Roman, taking in the features of his face, he put his book aside, taking the time to lightly trace Roman’s cheekbones and jawline, appreciating his boyfriend. It was a rare time when he was quiet and looking so... peaceful.

Roman took a deep breath, intending to stay calm and at peace, but something went wrong, his lungs didn't fill with air. He sat up, clutching at his throat and chest, trying to get rid of the hot white pain that happened when he tried to breath in, but it didn't work.

Logan immediately started up, grabbing the inhaler nearby and putting it to Roman’s lips as he put a comforting hand on his back. He whispered comforting phrases. “Breathe, Love. You can do it, I know you can. In and out. You’re doing great. You’ll be okay.”

Roman puffed the inhaler, causing his air ways to open up. He panted, leaning his head on Logan's shoulder, taking long, shuddering breaths.

Logan cradled his head, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “You’re doing so well, Roman. You’re okay. I’m here.” Logan exaggerated his breath pattern slightly to help Roman regulate his.

It took a while, but Roman was back to normal eventually. "It hasn't done that since high school." Roman said, talking about when he just stopped breathing. Usually he would just get a bad wheezing cough, and have to sit down, but this- this hadn't happened in a long time.

“That’s okay.... we all have ups and downs. It was just a one off,” Logan assures him. The last thing Roman needs to do is panic, he was well aware of that fact.

Nodding Roman laid back down, keeping Logan close to him. "Thank you."

“What for?” Logan asked, confused.

"For staying with me and all of my weird, and dangerous, quirks." Roman said, grabbing Logan's hand. "If I hadn't met you, I honestly don't think I would have lived past 18, you were the only thing keeping me here, and I thank you for that."

“Roman, I-,” Logan cut himself off, at a loss for words, which was an extremely rare occurrence for him. He swallowed thickly, trying to formulate a response, eyes glassy.

Roman just shook his head, laying in Logan's lap like a cat. He hugged Logan's arm close to him, making Logan almost have to hunch over.

“Roman,” Logan tried again, but words failed him again. A couple of tears streamed down his face, though he didn’t realize.

Roman reached up, wiping away Logan's tears. "Don't cry love, don't waste your tears on me." He whispered.

Logan realizing he was crying only made him cry more. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had cried, much less in front of Roman. Every time he tried to stop, it continued on.

Roman sat up, changing positions so now he was on his knees, straddling Logan's legs, now face to face. "Hey, look at me." Roman took Logan's head in his hands, and he began to litter soft kisses all over his face.

Logan reached up with his own hands to grasp Roman’s, trying to ground himself through Roman’s touches. His eyes were screwed shut as if that’d stop the tears from flowing.

"Hey, Love, i need you to open your eyes, can you do that for me please?" Roman said, rubbing small circles on Logan's wrists. Logan opened his eyes hesitantly.

"Perfect, you are doing great. Now, in for five, hold for seven, and out for eight, ok? Can you do that with me?" Roman began to do the breathing exercise Logan had done with him countless times.

Logan's breathing was shaky and uncooperative at first, refusing to meet Roman’s counts, before they settled into the steady rhythm.

Roman held Logan's hands up next to his own heart. "You did wonderful Lo, i am sorry i made you upset." Roman spoke softly, trying not to upset Logan again.

Logan shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault,” he mumbled, voice hoarse.

Roman still gave Logan a sad smile, guilt clear In his face. He got comfortable, wrapping his legs and arms around Logan, keeping him in a tight hug.

Logan wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not anything special, Roman... you deserve far more. Someone... someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved, and actually understands emotions and your love of theater. Not... not me.” Logan mumbled into his shirt.

Roman squeezed Logan for a second. "You understand plenty, just because what you know doesn't always make sense doesn't mean you are not worthy of love. If anything I think we work perfectly, we both have things to teach each other, and that is how we work. I would never want to love anyone else."

“Roman, you don’t understand,” he mumbled.

" Well then maybe I don't want to." Roman pulled back. "If you are telling me how you don't deserve me, how i deserve someone who will love me the way i deserve, i don't want to hear it. You give me all the love i could ever want, if anything i don't deserve you, my smart, wise, Logan. My prince in striped tie, you are more than I could ever wish for, and trust me, I wished really, really hard, and they brought me you, I am not letting you say you are not worthy."

“You’re an idiot for ever falling in love with me,” Logan said quietly, looking away.

"Well then I like being an idiot, because I am your idiot, no one else's." He said, placing a soft kiss on Logan's exposed cheek.

Logan sighed. “I suppose you are.” He turned his head to peck Roman’s lips.

Roman gave a small smile, happy he could get Logan to agree with him. "Good! Because I think I would be sad being someone else's idiot."

Logan rolled his eyes. “I would be upset if you were someone else’s foot too”

"I am a foot?" Roman asked, a goofy smile on his face. "I have never heard that one before."

Logan blinked twice, rebooting. “What did I just say?”

"You called me a foot." Roman giggled, placing a kiss on Logan's nose.

Logan whined, burying his face in Roman’s shoulder. “Kill me now.”

"Oh but that's no fun!" Roman said laughing. "Who will I entertain when you are dead?!"

“I thought you asked me for entertainment?” Logan groaned.

"It works both ways! I entertain you when you are bored, and you entertain me in return! That's how it works, Specs." Roman explained, messing with Logan's fingers, stopping at his ring finger, which to Roman, looked way too bare.

Logan hummed in understanding, he turned his head to the side to place kisses against Roman’s neck and jaw.

Roman couldn't help but laugh, just being purely happy with Logan, even if they were stuck inside for at least a month.

Logan smiled, pulling away. “There it is,” he said, cupping Roman’s cheek, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb.

Roman hummed, he felt so content just sitting there. "So now that we have stopped dying and crying, what do we want to do now?"

“Raise hell. Start a revolution. Take a nap? Eat a snack that your boyfriend oh-so generously prepared before we started dying or crying?” Logan offered, bopping Roman’s nose.

"Snacks!" Roman jumped up, holding out his hands for Logan to grab so he could pull himself up.

Logan smiled at his enthusiasm, reaching up for his hands to help pull him up. “Okay. Snacks it is.” He led Roman to the kitchen, opening a container of thumbprint cookies with Crofters in the middle. “I made them last night, while I couldn’t sleep. Patton sent me the recipe.”

"Those look amazing, Love!" Roman grabbed one of the cookies, shoving it in his mouth. "They taste amazing too!"

“Chew your food, love. You’ll choke.” Logan reprimanded lightly, taking a cookie for himself.

Roman nodded, slowing down to actually chew. Roman ate at least three cookies before claiming he was full. "Those were really good Lo."

“I’m glad you liked them. Though, you should really be sending your compliments to Patton, it’s his recipe after all.” Logan smiled, eating a second cookie before putting the Tupperware away.

"Still," Roman shrugged. "Now what do we do? Raising hell sounded fun, but I kinda want a more relaxed activity. Besides, raising hell is more of a Sunday activity."

Logan laughed lightly. “I suppose you’re right.” He leaned against Roman. “Do you want it to be just the two of us? We could FaceTime someone if you’re bored of me?”

Roman gave a dramatic gasp. "I could never get bored of you!" Roman grabbed Logan's hand, spinning him around.

“Roman!” Logan nearly shrieked, though he was smiling.

Roman smiled, "hold on," and with that he dipped Logan, lightly kissing him in the process.

“Dramatic oaf,” Logan mumbled, in between kisses, his arms securely holding onto Roman.

"Hmm thats me." Roman smiled, pulling Logan back up.

Logan kissed his cheek. “My dramatic oaf, I suppose.”

"You know it Specs!" Roman let go of Logan, rushing into the living room to find something. He returned a second later, a small black box in his hands, it was a speaker. He turned it on, the speaker automatically connecting to his phone. "Care to dance with me?" Roman asked with a bow.

“It’d be my honor, my Prince.” Logan offered his hand out to his lover with a small smile.

Roman took his hand, pulling Logan close to him. Music flooded the room, Beauty and the Beast. Roman led Logan around the kitchen, keeping in tune with the music.

Logan followed his steps easily, as they’ve done this a thousand times before, allowing himself to be led to the beat.

The song was coming to an end, but another started playing. Roman continued to lead Logan around for the next few dances, until they ended up just swaying in the middle of the kitchen, foreheads together.

“I love you,” Logan whispered, as if he feared if he spoke any louder he would disturb the atmosphere the music had created.

"I love you too. I never want this to end." Roman said, his arms draped around Logan's shoulders.

Logan smiled. “Me neither. There’s no one else I would rather be here with, right now.”

“What do you mean?” Logan looked confused, his brow knit.

"What if i was to tell you this," Roman gestured to themselves, the calm atmosphere around them. "Never had to end."

“What are you....” Logan looked even more confused, trying to piece together what Roman was hinting at.

Roman untangled himself from Logan. He pulled out a small box from his pocket, which he grabbed when he got the speaker. Getting down on one knee he began to speak. "Logan, you have been the best thing to ever happen to me, you have been my Love for years, and my best friend for even longer. I never want to lose you. So would you do me the honor," he opened the box, revealing a silver ring. "Of being my husband?"

Logan’s breath hitched, looking down at Roman with glassy eyes. “Roman,” he sunk down to the floor so they were at the same height, surging forward to press a kiss to Roman’s lips. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” Logan said once he pulled away, smiling at his boyf- fiancé.

Happy tears flowed down Roman's face as he slid the ring onto Logan's ring finger, which now looked much better than it did empty. "And i thought we were done crying." He whispered.

Logan wiped away his tears. “Tears have different compositions depending on emotion,” he said, a tear of his own streaking down his face. “I think some tears of happiness would never harm us.”

"Good," Roman pressed his own kiss to Logan's lips. "I didn't plan to do that in quarantine, but seeing as there is no where we can go, this was as good a time as any."

Logan smiled. “We could even start wedding planning with nothing better to do,” he offered.

"That sounds fun." Roman laughed. "We could have the whole wedding planned before anyone even realizes anything has changed."

“That does sound ideal. We can plan the whole thing with no one else sticking their nose in and giving us their two cents.” Logan kissed his cheek as he leaned against him.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. We can alert whoever we actually want IN the wedding after we have everything else planned." Roman had to smile, they were literally sitting on the kitchen floor talking about their wedding while in quarantine.

Logan hummed in agreement. “Who are you claiming as your best man then?”

"Remus. We made a deal when we were kids, we had to be each other's best man for our weddings. That was when we both thought we were straight," Roman chuckled. "But it still stands."

Logan nodded, draping his arm around Roman’s middle as he rested his head against his chest.

"What about you?" Roman asked, running his hands through Logan's hair.

Logan hesitated for a moment, letting out a content sigh at Roman’s actions. “Patton... he’s one of my oldest friends, he seems to be the best fit.”

Roman nodded. "That sounds great, he will be thrilled." Roman knew how Patton would react, probably screaming. "What is our theme?"

“You know I’m not any good at that,” Logan looked up at him.

Roman thought for a moment, thinking hard. For him personally, he would say disney, but he knew Logan wouldn't be too interested in that. "What about books and movies? We could have people come dressing in something that is inspired by their favorite fandom." 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I thought you’d go for something more traditional... in a fantasy sense.”

"Well that's the thing, with this it gives us room to do almost anything we want. Think about it, there is the world of Harry Potter, or Disney, or anything like that which we could draw inspiration from to make this. It can still be fantasy."

“That sounds... satisfactory.” Logan smiled. “Tell me more?”

Roman's face lit up, he may or may not have thought about this alot. "Well we could have our Hogwarts colors as our main color scheme. What about a castle cake?"

“Red and blue do look wonderful together.... and a castle cake is grand, I think it fits us well.” Logan commented, smiling at how excited Roman was getting.

Roman's smile never left his face, he couldn't help it! He was planning the wedding of his dreams with the man or his dreams, he couldn't ask for anything more. "What are we going to wear?"

“I’d be content in a suit, maybe a tailcoat one? What were you thinking for yourself?” Logan asked

Roman blushed, "Well," he paused. Even though he knew Logan wouldn't judge him he was still a little embarrassed. "I was thinking about a dress." He whispered.

“You’d look stunning in a dress, my Prince.” Logan said, imagining it.

Roman smiled. "Thank you my Love. What else does a wedding need?" Roman asked, thinking about it.

“A lot,” Logan laughed. “Worry not, we have a lot of time to figure it out.”

Roman nodded. "You are right, as always." Roman smiled, getting to his knees. "I suppose we should probably get off of the kitchen floor and actually find somewhere more comfortable to plan this out."

Logan groaned as his pillow started to move. “Sleep first.

"Well then sleep it is!" Roman got up, and picked Logan up off of the floor, carrying him bridle style to their bedroom. 

Logan whined when Roman let go after he placed him in the bed, grabbing his arm to try and tug him back.

"I will be right back Love, i have to go grab something." Roman said, squeezing Logan's hand.

Logan grumbled something, letting him go.

Roman went back to the kitchen grabbing his phone. Then he made his way to the living room to grab Big Hero 6 for him and Logan to watch. He got back to the room only two minutes after he left. "I thought you might want to watch a movie with me while we rest?"

Logan nodded, half asleep at this point.

Smiling Roman put the movie in, then got into the bed with Logan, snuggling up.

Logan reclaimed his human pillow, removing his glasses and putting them to the side. He fell off into a deep sleep, happier than he has been in a while.

Roman smiled, running his hand through Logan's hair. He never wanted to be without Logan, and now, he wouldn't have to.


End file.
